Bosses (SF2)
s The bosses in the Shadow Fight 2 are demons, They escaped when Shadow broke "laws of the elders" and opened Gates Of Shadows Shadow needs to defeat Demons in order to get their seal and close the gates he once opened. Lynx Lynx is the very first demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. When he meets the player, dismisses him/her as a pathetic fighter, and doesn't entertain. He puts forth his weakest apprentice, Shin, to take care of the player. Lynx has five bodyguards who once defeated, clear the way for the player to battle lynx. The name theme of lynx's bodyguards is "Order of the Assassins". Lynx's weapons are his Claws. His special ability is that he can turn invisible by a smoke bomb. They have a moderate range, high damage and outclass most of the weapons in the first province. Lynx is also the first enemy to use ranged weapons. When Lynx is defeated, he grants you the Blue Seal, and allows you to buy ranged weapons in the store. If you defeat Lynx '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Lynx and his bodyguards, the track "Black Warrior" plays. Hermit Hermit is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Like Lynx, he has five bodyguards - however his "bodyguards" are disciples. All of them have names based on martial art styles. Hermit is famous for his mysterious power, which is revealed to be arcane magic. Hermit's Academy is killing off all other academies in the town. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret. Dragon, Hermit's first disciple, reveals that there is a strong competition, full of aspiring warriors that are trying to get a place at Hermit's academy. Hermit wields dual sabers, and is the first enemy you encounter who uses magic. He switches his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round you defeat him. If you defeat him in one round, he will start to use magic. He first uses Lightning arrow, then switches to a Water Ball once you defeat him again. His special ability is that he can create a ball of energy that shoots lightning upwards and strike down the player quickly after, Hermit is unable to move while casting this ability; Shadow can attack him at will. If you defeat Hermit' '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Hermit' and his disciples, the track "Old Sensei" plays. Butcher Butcher is the third demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with Lynx and Hermit, he has five bodyguards. His first bodyguard is Bird, who attempts to ambush the three protagonists: Shadow, Sensei and May. She leads them to a secluded part of town, and says that it will take their breath away once and for all. She then strikes. Her defeat brings forth the rest of Butcher's gang, directing the protagonists to Butcher himself. Butcher is a bandit who raises children from a young age, training them to be violent and aggressive. Butcher was introduced by name in Chapter II to the protagonist by Hermit, who says that Butcher has been harassing Hermit for some time now for Hermit's profound knowledge in magic, so he can wreak even more devastation and chaos across the land than he was doing already. Butcher wields a pair of meat cleavers, which cause bleeding effects on the player when they hit. His special ability is that he can stomp the ground, which causes a small earthquake; If Shadow is caught on the ground when he lands, the player will lose a portion of his health as well as trip. If defeated in eclipse Butcher ''' will give her weapon to the player. During the fights with '''Butcher and his gang, the track "Sparring" plays. Wasp Wasp is the fourth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. She is the daughter of The Pirate King, a minor character who Wasp killed after being manipulated by Widow. Wasp is also a pirate, and with her father's passing, became the new Pirate King. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards who have their names themed on the sea. However, the 3 first "bodyguards" are a rival pirate crew called the New Blood; The last 2 "bodyguards" are Wasp's mentors. Wasp's bodyguards are: Wasp wields a green naginata. Her special ability is that she can jump off the edges of the battlefield and swoop across the screen, damaging the player; However, the attack can be dodged by rolling or a well-timed duck. If defeated in eclipse Wasp ''' will give her weapon to the player. During the fights with '''Wasp and the other pirates, the track "Ship Battle" ''plays. Widow Widow is the fifth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards named on animals particularly of cold regions, which serves to hint at the metaphor of her cold-hardheartedness and indifference towards her admirers, though she does seem to hint some genuine feelings for Shadow, as he was unaffected by her enchantments. Her "bodyguards" are people who were enchanted by her magic and beauty. '''Widow's' bodyguards are: Widow wields a pair of fans with a leeching effect. Her special ability is that she can teleport behind the player and backstab Shadow, doing a noticeable amount of damage. This can be avoided by doing a very well-timed roll, a backwards kick as soon as she teleports, or simply intercepting her before she has the chance to teleport. If defeated in eclipse Widow ''' will give her weapon to the player. During the fights with '''Widow and her suitors, the track "Shadow Lady" plays. Shogun Shogun is the sixth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, he has five bodyguards. His bodyguards seem to believe that Shadow is some sort of Prince after they have been beaten. Then the person who is one rank higher in the hierarchy is notified, but they don't believe the lower commander and penalize them until they themselves get beaten and so on. All of Shogun's bodyguards have certain army ranks as their names. Shogun was once a servant of a man of royal birth, simply known as the Prince. Seeing the incompetence of said Prince, and how his nation was falling to ruin because of this man, Shogun masterminded the disappearance of the Prince, without the awareness of his followers, and seized power for himself, thus founding a new nation called the Empire, which while it was certainly stronger and more powerful than the previous nation headed by the Prince, this nation showed to be tyrannical and somewhat despotic, as hinted in the dialogue from Shogun's bodyguards. Shogun wields a katana and a wakizashi blade, the pair is called a Daisho. His special ability is that he can call clones of his bodyguards (these clones have the same appearance as Shogun), they will come from either side of the screen at random intervals, one at a time, and attempt to strike Shadow once before "flying" upwards. The clones can't be harmed and their attacks can't be blocked, and they are quite difficult to dodge, but it's possible. If you defeat Shogun' '''in Eclipse mode you can get his weapon. During the fight with '''Shogun's' henchmen, the track "Burning Town" plays. 6 During the fight with Shogun, the track "Burning Town #2" plays. Titan ' Titan' is the final boss in Shadow Fight 2 Singleplayer. He is the greatest of all the demons and is feared by the other six lesser demons. Titan can mold one's memories and thoughts, and bend someone's will with ease. He has many mysterious powers which make him fearsome. Titan wields a wicked, two-handed sword. There is a handle attached on it's side to aid in it's usage, since the blade is so heavy. Titan's Bodyguards mention that they have beated other demon bosses, and Titan thinks that they are as powerful as Shadow. Underworld bosses Volcano Volcano is the first Eternal encountered in the multiplayer act, Underworld, of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of Underworld. He has a shield of 1960 points which has to be destroyed in 5 minutes and 20 seconds before the players can challenge him. Megalith Megalith Megalith is the second Eternal encountered in the multiplayer act, Underworld. He is a stone-like humanoid being. His palace is a mine full of different gems. He has a shield of 1960 points which has to be destroyed in 5 minutes and 20 seconds before the players can challenge him. Fungus Fungus Fungus is the third Eternal encountered in the multiplayer act, Underworld. He is a living giant mushroom and has power to control mushrooms. Vortex Vortex Vortex is the last Eternal encountered in Shadow Fight 2. He is a sea creature. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Bodyguards